


Vessel [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel picks out a new ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841494) by [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/pseuds/HixyStix). 



**Title:** Vessel  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : HixyStix (GaiaMyles)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 5:41  
**Summary** : 

> Gabriel picks out a new ride.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1841494)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_HixyStix/Author%20HixyStix%20-%20Vessel.mp3)  
Or as an audiobook [Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_HixyStix/Author%20HixyStix%20-%20Vessel.m4a)


End file.
